


The Last

by LadyAmphy



Series: Cassandra [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: spoilers for 68
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAmphy/pseuds/LadyAmphy
Summary: The sun that had been shinning so brightly for the last few days, disappears behind a massive storm cloud that suddenly appears.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the Feels Queen and lovely DM Tuk
> 
> Also this is my first proper FF that i'm posting on this site.

The sun that had been shinning so brightly for the last few days, disappears behind a massive storm cloud that suddenly appears. Rain begins to fall hitting the window with such ferocity that the sound drowns out all other noise of the castle. 

Cassandra Johanna Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo leans back in her chair, the bullet that she had stolen from her brothers workshop before he left twirling in her hand. 

Suddenly there is a cold chill that washes over her. A hand caresses her cheek and grabs on to the hand with the bullet. 

And then it is gone and she knows she is the last. 

The rain continues to fall, and she know it will for a long time.


End file.
